Lucky (Clato)
by BamSQUARED
Summary: Cato and Clove have been best friends for so many years and they're developing feelings for each other that they don't quite understand. What will happen when someone comes in the picture and ruins their friendship? Will they last forever or will they be strangers? Clato Modern Day AU
1. Chapter 1

AU: HI! So this my new fanfic and I hope you like it.

I don't own the Hunger Games, or the characters.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. My alarm buzzes and I turn it off. I groan as I sit and stretch my arms and feet. Ughh. Our classes resume today. Why can't we have 5 months of vacation. I sighed. Well, at least I will see my friends. I miss them so much. I haven't seen them since I had my vacation at my grandparents'. I got really bored at first but I got used to it. The reason why I didn't got crazy was because I made a friend and we hang out. So I didn't get that bored anymore. His name is Jeremy and he's really nice, cute and hot. He's so dreamy. But I don't like him that way. I just think he's cute. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate.

_Wake up sleeping beauty. I'll be there in 10 minutes._ ~ Katniss

Oh crap! I haven't even took a shower. I'm panicking now. I undress and took a really fast shower and then wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and wore my undergaments. Now, what to wear? I guess I'm wearing the usual. T-shirt, jeans and converse. After dressing up, I brushed my hair and made it into ponytail and I put on a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. I looked into my full length mirror. That should do it. I went downstairs and saw my mom preparing my breakfast. Eggs and Bacon. Yum.

" Good morning sweetie, now eat before Katniss arrives." My mom instructed me

" Morning." I mumble and started eating. After eating I drank a glass of milk and then brushed my teeth.

I heard a honk from outside. That must be Katniss. I took my things and hurried downstairs.

" Bye mom! " I bid my mom goodbye

" Bye sweetie! Have fun." My mom kissed my cheeks and I left.

" Hop in!" Katniss grinned at me as I walked towards her pick-up truck and went inside.

"Sooo... How was your vacation at your grandparents'?" She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows in a creepy way that made me shiver. I rolled my eyes at her and replied

" I had fun actually. I met a guy, his name is Jeremy and he's good looking." I showed her a picture of Jeremy and I and her eyes widened when she saw the photo.

" OMG! He's hot and you two look good together! " She squealed

Woah. I never thought she could this cheerful.

" But... You and Cato look much better together." She added and I gave her a playful punch in the arm.

" He doesn't like me back though. He only sees me as his best friend." I muttered and she gave me her famous eye roll and continued driving in silence.

* * *

~ Line break ~

"Were here." Katniss said cheerfully and sniffed the air. I looked at her oddly

"Hmmm. Do you smell that?" She said still sniffing the air

"Smell what? Pollution? I replied and she looked at me like a crazy person.

" No silly, love. Love is in the air." I turned around and saw Annie with Finnick, their fingers are intertwined. Gale and Madge looking lovey dovey at each other. Foxface laughing on something Thresh said. Marvel and Johanna, the twins playing thumb wrestling. I chuckle at the both of them. How sweet, and then there's Cato all alone, earphones in his ears listening to music. I stared at him. Does he like somebody? Does he like me? Oh who am I kidding. He doesn't like me. I'm just his best friend. Cato looked up from his phone then started waving at me. I get this uneasy feeling in my stomach as he walks to where I'm standing.

Cato's POV

I see Clove staring at me blankly and I started waving at her and walked towards her. I smiled at her and stared at her eyes that got me hypnotized. Those beautiful brown eyes, those long thick eyelashes... What am I thinking. Snap out of it Cato! She's your best friend. She cleared her throat and I felt my cheeks burning.

" Uhh. Hey Clove. " I stuttered. I never stutter not even in front of my best friend. Am I falling for her? Well, if I am should I tell her? Does she like me back? There's only one way to know that. I'm going to tell her how I feel.

" Earth to Cato. We have to get to class. " She told me and I followed her reluctantly. I haven't even heard the bell ring. I sighed. I didn't know that I have been feeling this lately about Clove. But when I'm with her it feels like there are butterflies inside my stomach. I guess that's what you feel when you're in love. Right?

We sat next to each other and I get this excited feeling. I have to tell her. A boy then comes inside our class. Who's he? I've never seen him before.

" Good morning. He's Jeremy and he's a new student. So please make him feel welcome." Caesar said in a serious tone.

" Uhh. You may now sit next to... Clove Sevina. Right there." Caesar points the seat right next to Clove and he sits and smiles at Clove. I can feel the jealousy rising through me.

" Oh my gosh! It's you. " Clove squealed and Caesar shushed her.

" The one and only. It's so good to see you again Clove." Jeremy whispered at Clove but I can still hear him

" I know. It's so great that we're in the same class. I'm so excited to intoduce you to my friends. " Clove gave him a warm smile which made me tense a little bit

" Who's he? " I asked Clove

" He's Jeremy. He's the guy I've been telling you." I nod in response and frown

Should I still tell her that I like her or not. It seems like a bad idea, if only Jeremy hadn't come into the picture then I wouldn't have to chicken out. What does he have that he doesn't have in me? I guess that Clove has a crush on him. Why is it that falling in love with your best friend so hard. I guess I'll just have to move on. If only it was that easy, if only.

* * *

AU: Yayyy! My new fanfic! Woot woot. So did you like it? I hope you did coz if you didn't Clove will haunt you in your sleep. Just kidding. Anyways please review.

REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. = NEW CHAPTER :D

See you next time.

~ Hazel


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters

**Birthday**

I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. It's been weeks since Cato has been avoiding me. I wonder why? Is he jealous of Jeremy? Did I do something wrong? He haven't even greeted me yet. It breaks my heart when the thought of my best friend forgot my birthday.

Cato and I have been very close since we were little. Each day my feelings for Cato has been developing into something more. Love. I have never really thought or loving or liking someone that is not a relative of mine, but I know what I feel for him real and strong and the thought of loving him scares me.

A few more minutes waiting and I give up. Tears are threatening to spill from my eyes and for once I let it full. I curl into a ball and a sob escapes from my lips. Crying makes me feel weak and vulnerable, so I drifted into sleep to escape all these ache in my heart.

I had a dreamless sleep. I am thankful I did because I know if I had a dream it won't be a dream, it would be a nightmare. All these pain in my heart is really hard to take in. I check my phone and facebook but no message from Cato. Nothing.

I frown and let out a frustrated sigh. He is such a good and thoughtful friend for forgetting my birthday. Note the sarcasm. I mean we've been friends for so long and he haven't forgotten my birthday, at all. I guess this is the end of our friendship. I check my phone for the last time and this time, I can see a new message ,and I read it.

To: Clove

Can I come over to your house?

From: Cato

I ignore his message and didn't even bother to reply. I stare at my window and there he is, standing, running his fingers to his hair, which I find really hot. Wait, I'm supposed to be mad at him. Ugh.

He looks hopeful, nervous, hot, cute and ravishing - SNAP OUT OF IT CLOVE! He will never like you. He walks towards the door and rang the doorbell. I walk downstairs and open the door. I look at him and he just walks in, not even acknowledging my presence. He paces back and forth in the living room. He does that for 5 more minutes and I stand in front of him causing him to stop.

" What is wrong with you?! You come here and you completely ignore me like I'm invisible and why have you been ignoring me? What did I do Cato? Did I do something wrong? If I did something to hurt you, then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I ever did." I stop ranting and I just apologized to him. He looks at me and I avoid his gaze. A frown is plastered on my face.

" I-uh, am sorry and it's not you. It's Jere-" He stutters and I cut him off. My eyes widens in shock, and a gasp escapes from my mouth.

" HA! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! That's why you've been avoiding me, am I right Cato? Don't tell me you're jealous. Wait, are you?" I ask him, smirking for, I, have hit the nerve and he looks startled. I don't know why I just said that and I feel like a complete idiot.

" Uh. I don't know maybe..." Did he just say that? Does that mean he's jealous? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I mean OMG!

" I, uh, give me a second." I mutter and he just stands there confused.

I quickly ran upstairs and went inside my room. I lay down on my bed and screamed on my pillow. Could it be? Does he like me back? I squeal and jump on my bed.

Before I could stop,I hear the doorknob click and I see him staring at me, suppressing his laughter. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I stop.

" I forgot to lock the door. Stupid." I mutter under my breath and he chuckles. I glare at him and he smirks at me. I scowl and throw the pillow at his face.

" Sorry Clove." He smiles at me and I avoid his gaze.

" What's wrong?" He asks me and he walks to towards me. I look at him while he stands in front of me.

" You, uh, forgot something." I stutter and he lifts my chin up and my brown eyes bore into his icy blue eyes.

" Nope. I don't think I forgot something." This is outrageous! He- he forgot my birthday. I thought he was gonna greet me that's why he came here. I guess I'm wrong.

" Well guess again pretty boy." I scowl and he just looks at me with a confused expression and shrugs his shoulder

" Why did you come here then? Hmm. Let me guess. You came here to annoy me or you came here to ask help from me so that Glimmer would talk to you. Right?" My voice getting louder every second

" Clove, I just-" He never finishes his sentence because I cut him off

" Guess what? I'm tired of you treating me like your sidekick. I'm tired of you asking for my help so you can be with Glimmer. When I have been here for you all this time. I like you Cato! Can't you see? I've been here all along, waiting for you to notice me and feel the way I feel for you. But, no! If only I get to choose who I would like, but that's not how it works. " A tear rolls down on my face and he just stand there. Completely calm, like nothing happened.

" Well are you just gonna stand there? I just told you how I feel and your just gonna stand there?! I know you don't like me but at least tell me how you feel. I won't be mad at you just tell me-" The next thing he did catches me off guard. His lips are pressed on mine

He kisses me softly and I melt into him. I can feel butterflies inside my stomach and fireworks erupting through my veins. I have never done this before and I think I like it. I could get used to this.

The kiss lasts for a few seconds and we both pull away. We both stare at each other's eyes. This time, he's the one who breaks the silence.

" Does that answer you question?" He asks me while smiling and I just nod my head.

" Oh, and Clove?" He continues

"Hmm?"

" Happy birthday." He grins and I mirror him, also smiling like an idiot.

" Took you long enough." I giggle and stick my tongue out and he tickles me

I'll get you for that." He said and he has that evil look on his face and that attractive smirk on his face.

" Hey! Hahahaha! Stop-eeek! HAHAHAHA!" I squeal and he chuckles but stops tickling me.

We lay on my bed. Just enjoying each other's company. Everything's perfect but there's still one thing missing...

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for not updating. I'm sorry it took me long enough to update. I'll try my best to update faster. **

**Anyway, please review. Reviews makes me update faster. **

**Bye :)**


End file.
